Oracle Files: Jason Bard
Characters * Alfred Pennyworth * Jason Bard * Barbara Gordon * Sasha Bard * Nightwing Location * Batcave, Gotham City, NJ * July 4th 2017, 1819 Local Time VOX Archive * Jason Bard: door opens, limping footsteps Any leads? * Barbara Gordon: No. No sign of Scarecrow. * Jason Bard: I meant on this "Cult of Days"... * Barbara Gordon: Oh, right... I forgot about. Sorry... Uh... clacking Yes! Tim and Steph are following up on some land that Julian Day bought two months before his arrest. * Jason Bard: Where's it at? I'll send a patrol car- * Barbara Gordon: scoff Whoa, cool the jets there. Let's wait and see what Tim and Steph find first. * Jason Bard: teeth Right... Sorry. I... I just feel somewhat responsible for this. * Alfred Pennyworth: As Julian played you, I presume? Do not let that get to you, Jason. Otherwise, it will destroy you. * Jason Bard: sigh Yeah, no... I get that. But... It's tough to put out on of your mind. He killed people I know. * Sasha Bard: footsteps I'm sorry, babe... Come here. * Jason Bard: Sasha? I didn't realize you were here. I assumed you were still at work. * Sasha Bard: This is work. * Jason Bard: No... I mean... I thought you were in the city, at the Wayne Tower... with Bruce. * Sasha Bard: No. We came home early. * Jason Bard: Oh... then where's Bruce? * Sasha Bard: In the city. * Jason Bard: Doing what? * Nightwing: footsteps His other job... and speaking of which. I think he's going to need a hand tonight. * Barbara Gordon: giggle Oooh... It's done?! * Nightwing: Harold does good work. I like this armor better than the last suit I had. Feels... It feels good. * Jason Bard: Wait... I thought Steph was Nightwing? * Sasha Bard: No. Steph is Spoiler now. * Jason Bard: But... But she just became Nightwing! * Barbara Gordon: Dick's ARGUS investigation went off the rails thanks to Helena... Dick wants to be Nightwing again. * Jason Bard: sigh Okay so he needs a new suit after what? Six months? Seven at most? * Sasha Bard: To be fair... He was working for the government. You know how that is, babe. He put on weight. * Jason Bard: What's that supposed to mean, dear? * Sasha Bard: scoff You know exactly what I mean. Don't act like you don't eat donuts for breakfast. Every day! * Jason Bard: scoff I'll have you know this morning I had a cup of coffee and fruit. * Sasha Bard: footsteps Oh, really? And what was this fruit in? * Jason Bard: ... a fritter clears, limping footsteps I got to make some calls. You look good Dick. Be safe out there! Trivia and Notes * Cult of Days escaped in ObMod: Independence Day. * Dick was working undercover as Agent 37, until Helena derailed his investigation in VOX Box: Caged Birds. * Dick decided to go back to being Nightwing in VOX Box: The Task At Hand 5. Links and References * Oracle Files: Jason Bard Category:Oracle Files Category:Alfred Pennyworth/Appearances Category:Jason Bard/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Sasha Bordeaux/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Batcave/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances